


Human Tendencies

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, Rose misreads the signs, The Doctor doesn’t want to disappoint, dating lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor thinks he’s rubbish at this whole human wooing/courting/dating thing. He wants to get it right, so he turns to Jake Simmonds for help. Every Tuesday and Thursday he meets him for drinks and lessons on how to be the best human partner possible.The Doctor has been human and Jonathan Noble for a little over half a year, and Rose thinks things have been amazing. When he starts changing in minor ways, she begins to wonder if maybe he has developed some very human tendencies. After all, how does a man filled with wanderlust find excitement in being stationary?





	1. Chapter 1

“Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?” The Doctor cast a quick look around the massive cafeteria, doing his best to avoid being spotted by Jackie. He didn’t feel up for another lecture about making Rose late for Sunday dinner the day before.    
  
“Sure, Doc. What’s up!” The blonde, spikey haired man whom the Doctor counted as one of his few actual friends grinned and kicked the chair beside him out. Jake was in the know, that he wasn’t just some scientist Rose had met while on a rescue mission like the tabloids had said.    
  
This Earth knew all about aliens, well not all but enough that Torchwood’s reputation as defense of the Planet was public knowledge. According to the Doctor’s official paperwork, he had been born off world to two humans who had been abducted years ago. He’d met Rose and her team when they’d gone aboard the ship in order to talk peace and recover any humans. It amused Rose to no end that she was considered the rescuer for a change.    
  
“I need advice, ermm dating advice.” The Doctor blew out a breath, as he ruffled his hair and sat down. “See, before, I didn’t really have all these... things, in my head.” By things he meant ‘Donna like quirks.’ There were emotions, humany, strange emotions that conflicted with his Time Lord instincts. “I’m afraid I’m not getting it right, with Rose. I can’t exactly whisk her off to the first Coronation of Klistra’s female ruler, or show her the birth of a new galaxy, or even run in all laughing and sonic her out of some prison seconds before her execution anymore. I don’t know how to... ugggh what is the word?!” It was there, on the tip of his tongue.    
  
“Woo her?” Jake chuckled, patting his shoulder. That was the word! The Doctor nodded emphatically, scooting closer. “Well, before I admitted to myself that I prefer men, my mum made sure I knew exactly how to treat women. It translates over to my preferred tastes now, as well, but I can help you out.”    
  
The Doctor whipped his notepad and pen out of his pocket, slammed his glasses on, and clicked the end of the pen in rapt attention. “No, don’t write it on there, you’ll just lose it. Where’s your mobile?”    
  
“Here.” Dropping his things, the Doctor pulled it out and opened his note app. “Ready.”    
  
“First, this is gonna take longer than my last five minutes for lunch. We’ll need to get together a few nights a week. Mark down times on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the rest of the month, with a notification. Because you’ll forget like you do the weekly briefings.” The Doctor felt his ears burn, because he did forget those, often, okay, all the time. Swiftly, he accessed his calendar and blocked off the required slots. “Now, for tomorrows meeting. I want you to make a list of all the important people in Rose’s life. I also need a list of important dates in yours and Rose’s life.”    
  
“For what?”    
  
“I’ll explain. Just have them ready, oh, and you’re paying for the drinks.” Jake laughed, and the Doctor could practically hear his debit card sob. He’d never had to worry about money before now, but he and Rose had things like a mortgage, and utilities and groceries and and and clothes! She handled most of it, but he was trying to be more aware of how much he spent, just in case. “I’ll be bringing some lists too. So, be prepared to really learn.”    
  
“I will! I have to get this right!” The Doctor had only been a human half a year, but he had the most sinking feeling, mostly in Donna’s brusque tone in his mind, that he wasn’t quite the boyfriend? No, life partner? Lover? Ugh, he didn’t know what to call it! For Rose. Now that he only had one life, the thought that she might get bored with him and dump him was terrifying.    
  
“See you tomorrow!” Jake clapped his shoulder again, and then he sauntered off sipping his soda while chuckling.    
  
“Oi! You!” A hand collided with the side of his head, and he groaned internally as he looked up into Jackie’s eyes. “Rose said you were havin’ lunch in her office! What’re you doin’ down here?!”    
  
“Bollocks!” The Doctor leapt to his feet, rushing into the hall with a glance at his watch. He was fifteen minutes late. This was exactly why he needed Jake.    
  
DRDRDRDR   
  
Rose came into the kitchen, drying her hair, puzzled by the lack of the smell of food almost burning. Normally, the Doctor came in after her, since he always wanted to be the last one out of the labs to make sure everything from day shift wasn’t left out for night shift to ‘bugger it up and turn it into a headache’. She’d be in the shower, washing the sweat off from her afternoon physical training session with her team, and he’d start dinner. She’d come downstairs, always just in time to keep it from burning, and summon him from whatever project he’d been distracted by in the basement.    
  
The kitchen was empty. His shoes weren’t at the door, and his mobile wasn’t charging on the counter. “Weird.” She knew he wasn’t hurt at work or something, because HQ would have called, so she wrapped the towel around her hair and snagged her mobile up from its charger. Pressing his contact, she raised the phone to her ear. It rang twice, and then she heard the sound of voices, music, and, was that a match on in the background? “Doctor, you there?”    
  
“Yeah! Hi! What’s up, Rose Tyler?” His voice sounded slightly slurred.    
  
“Um, where are you? Are you okay’?” This was really weird. The Doctor didn’t go out, not without being dragged by her anyways. She glanced over at the empty stove, stomach growling.    
  
“Jake and Andrew invited me out for drinks. Didn’t I tell you?” Briefly, Rose checked her texts, finding nothing apart from the one she sent saying she wanted his spagbol for dinner.    
  
“Nope. Are you drinkin’?” Rose knew if he was out with Jake and his boyfriend, that they’d be goading the mostly human Doctor into a contest. She smiled to herself, making a note to leave a bottle of sports drink and paracetamol out on his nightstand if he came in too late and she was asleep.    
  
“Maybe, um, yes. I am. I am consuming alcoholic beverages.” This was followed by the sound of a swallow. “I’m good at this bromancing thing!”    
  
Rose nearly choked on her own saliva. “Doctor, I love ya. I do, but please, for your own reputation, never say bromancin’ again.” She wandered over to the fridge, pulling out the leftover meat from tacos the night before. “And don’ drive home. Take a taxi or call dad’s driver, ‘kay?”    
  
“I won’t! Love you!” He chuckled, and Rose rolled her eyes knowing there was no way she was going to sleep through him coming in. “Gotta go.” The line went dead.    
  
Six hours later, Rose dragged herself out of bed when the sound of a crash, a swear, a stumble, then a groan echoed up the stairs. Rubbing her eyes, she took one look at the rumpled suit snoring loudly on the sofa and laughed. “Lightweight.” She shut the front door, locked it, eased his shoes off, slipped the tie from around his forehead head, and tossed the afghan they snuggled under on movie nights over him.    
  
Then she spotted his mobile on the floor. Shaking her head, she picked it up and carried it over to the charger. Rose clicked on the home button, intending to make sure his alarm was set. His photo gallery app was open, and she snickered groggily at the funny, drunken selfies Jake and Andrew had taken of him. Closing the app, she sent a brief ‘It’s Rose. He’s home safe’ text to Jake, then set his alarms and dragged herself back up to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stared down at the lists on his mobile screen while he waited for the palm sized reactor he’d just revamped from a crashed life support pod to recharge. They were simple lists, now that he thought about it, but not ones he would have considered ever making. Domestic, his Time Lord voice snorted, but the human voice with Donna’s roughish undertone countered that they were important.    
  
Important Rose Associations He should ask about at least weekly:   
Jackie   
Pete   
Tony   
Maive (neighbor two doors down Rose occasionally has tea with)   
Bonnie (Rose’s public image maintainer/assistant/story fabricator?)   
Lynastra (Martusian princess she befriended prior to the reality bomb who assists refugees with coming to Earth)   
Find out more (how? Must clarify with Jake)   
  
Important Dates:   
Rose’s birthday (Duh! I know this Jake! I’m not that pathetic at dating)   
Jackie’s birthday    
Pete’s birthday   
Tony’s birthday    
Pete/Jackie’s anniversary (to supply gift ideas/be prepared to babysit overnight)   
Party dates (so I’m not late and have to finish shaving/dressing in the car)   
  
Acts of non-physical affection (must seem random to Rose):   
Flowers   
Chocolates (get that Chocolatier’s name from Pete. Rose loved the ones at the charity dinner)   
Card   
Run her a bath   
Backrub (not foreplay type)   
Dates (not the fruit, but actually make reservations at restaurants)    
  
Petnames:   
Babe   
Babes   
Baby   
Honey   
Sexy (thought this was a description, but whatever)   
Goddess (gonna use this, I don’t care what Jake says)   
  
The Doctor wasn’t so sure about the last list. Petnames weren’t something he’d ever considered apart from ‘love’. Rose wasn’t a baby or any derivative of the word. She was Rose Tyler, love of his lives, and that was how he saw her. Honey felt too weird on his tongue when not talking about food. Jake and Andrew said that they were what human men used, so that’s what he’d do. He glanced over at the reactor, blowing out a breath as it was only half charged.    
  
“Okay, let’s try this acts of affections thing.” He opened the browser and searched for florists. Clicking on the first one, he scrolled through until he found a dozen of roses where colors could be chosen. “Start simple, Jake said. Sooooo.” He scoured through his memory for color meanings and selected six lavender ones, meaning love at first sight and enchantment, and six yellow ones to mean new beginnings. Because this was a whole new beginning for them, him trying to be domestic that is.    
  
“Pick up date, hmmmm, Monday, I think. Monday’s are random, and she’s usually extra tired on Mondays. She’ll smile.” Grinning at his genius, the Doctor typed in his card number and placed the order. “There! That was actually really easy!” He made to close his phone, but then had a shocking thought. “What if she finds the lists? That’ll ruin everything!” Quickly, he opened his settings and added a password. He had to make sure it was a series she wouldn’t know, so he made it the first few digits of Gallifrey’s galactic coordinates. “There!” Grinning to himself, he tucked his mobile away, and the reactor beeped its completion.    
  
DRDRDR    
  
“Hey babes.” Rose froze at her laptop as the Doctor wandered up from his basement workshop into the dining room. “Whatcha doin?” He asked, dropping a kiss to her hair as he sauntered into the kitchen to grab a beer. He’d taken to keeping a six pack in a drawer, some craft brew he said Jake had turned him onto. She didn’t mind, since she had a glass of wine every night, but it was such a human thing that sometimes it caught her off guard, just like the petname.    
  
“Payin’ bills.” She tapped the confirmation button on their car insurance, then clicked on the link for his credit card. “How’s the tinkerin’?”    
  
“Almost got Tony’s bike fixed, and yes, I took off the hover parts.” He sounded a bit despondent at that. Rose bit back a snicker, remembering her mum’s horrified reaction. “You showered yet, babe?”    
  
“No.” Rose turned away from the screen to blink at him. That was three times in one day he’d used the term, and it was absolutely confusing. He never used petnames. “Why, ‘nd are you feelin’ okay?”    
  
“Was gonna run you a bath, and I feel fine.” He took a drink of his beer, kissed her softly on the cheek, and headed for the stairs. “Oh, I’m going out after work tomorrow night again with the guys. I promise not to come home drunk.” He paused, looking back as he glanced at his mobile and then pocketed it.    
  
“Okay! I’ll make sure I pick up some dinner for myself.” Shaking her confusion away, she turned back to his card statement to make sure he hadn’t gone and tried to order something bizarre that would have the government banging on their door, again, for the fourth time. Everything looked normal: petrol station, Torchwood, cafeteria, charges from boys night out, and a florist. “Wait, what?” She murmured.    
  
Rose reread the charge chewing her lip. “Flowers?” She was about to call him back, to make sure someone hadn’t stolen his card, but stopped herself. “What if he ordered them for you, dummy.” Rose chastised herself, but the date was odd. It was from a week ago. Swallowing, she felt a long forgotten dread fill her stomach, and she glanced back at the stairs. The sound of water running overhead masked her ragged breathing. “Don’t look.... don’t.”    
  
Against her will, the mouse copied the order number from the statement and her fingers typed in the name of the shop. She was pasting it into the status check box before she could stop herself. One dozen roses been ordered to be picked up on Monday, as in three days ago, six yellow and six lavender. “Maybe he just forgot.” Rose closed the page, quickly paid the statement bill, and shut the laptop down.    
  
“Honey! Bath’s ready!” The Doctor’s voice called down.    
  
“No, don’t think like this!” Rose told herself, as she headed up the stairs.    
  
The Doctor had indeed run her a nice bath, with bubbles, but he didn’t join her. She soaked in the water, trying to stamp out the voice in her head throwing accusations at the man sprawled on the bed typing on his mobile. This was the Doctor, and he would never.    
  
_ Reinette _ the voice murmured.    
  
Rose growled it away as she dried off and joined him on the sheets. Still, she couldn’t quite get the voice to shut up, even while they shared a sweet, tender goodnight kiss. Staring up at the ceiling, she listened to him snore softly beside her. Against her better judgement, she grabbed her mobile and searched the color meanings of roses: new beginnings and enchantment. 

_ Told you.  _ The voice snickered, and Rose swallowed hard and held very still when he rolled over and draped an arm over her waist. This wasn’t happening. She refused to accept it.

  
DRDRDR   
  
It was three in the morning, when the Doctor shot up as a sudden thought hit him. Rose was sleeping soundly, her back to him, mobile under her fingers. The smell of her bubble bath drifted up as she shifted. “I forgot to get the flowers.” He groaned in disbelief, and then he remembered she wouldn’t get upset, because she didn’t know, he fell back to the pillow and resolved to try again.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Heya, Doc!” The Doctor was relieved when Jake had answered his phone. He’s been at the pub for an hour already, and neither he nor Andrew had showed. It was the first time in three weeks of lessons that they hadn’t showed. “Sorry, I forgot to call. Andrew had this work party thing, and I totally meant to tell you. We won’t be there tonight.”    
  
“No problem. I’m doing good at this so far. I figured out how to fix the flower screw up from last week.” He was proud that he had noticed that she was running low on her perfume that morning. The label has been worn and faded, but he knew he could pick it out by scent. “You two have fun! I’m going to go take care of that.” He passed the bartender cash for his beer and headed out to the street.    
  
Whistling to himself, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started down the pavement to the shopping mall nearby. He knew Rose always went there with Jackie when she needed more makeup or perfume or clothes. He still had about two hours before they’d be closing, so he took his time.    
  
So far, Rose seemed to be taking well to his attempts. Last night she’d seemed really appreciative of the back rub he’d given her. It had taken a lot of self control not to get too frisky with her naked and all lotioned up. The Doctor wasn’t complaining about this change in their relationship, but human male bodies did not come with the ability to intentionally redirect bloodflow. Sometimes just looking at her made him feel aroused, especially when she was all make up free and walking around in his shirts.    
  
She’d assumed he was doing it to get her in the mood, but once he’d told her just to close her eyes and relax, she’d smiled, stopped rubbing his thigh with her foot eased up on making those inviting noises, and then buried her face in the pillow. Less than ten minutes later, she’d been fast asleep. Sure, he’d had to duck back into the ensuite and handle himself, but she’d been so cuddly this morning. Rose had even suggested they play hooky and spend the day together. He had wanted to, but he didn’t trust that new intern not to screw up his lab. There may or may not have been some off book acquired stuff for the baby TARDIS in there.    
  
Spotting the name of the store that was always on Rose’s bags, the Doctor wove his way to the perfume counter and flashed the young brunette behind the counter a smile. “Hello, Alessandra. That’s a lovely name, Al-eh-sahn-dra. I need your help.” She paused where she was organizing bottles and looked up at him. Her eyes flicked over him, obviously appraising his suit, and smiled at him.    
  
“Sure, ‘d be happy ta help you with anythin’ ya need, Mister...” Her blue eyes disappeared behind her way too heavily mascaraed false lashes for a blink, and she twirled her hair around her finger as she eyed his suit again.    
  
“Doctor, just Doctor. I need help finding a perfume.” The Doctor leaned his arms on the counter, surveying the bottles behind her. “It’s sorta earthy, sandal wood, but with vanilla undertones. Think you can help me, Ally? Can I call you Ally?”    
  
“You can call me whateva you want, Doctor.” Ally beamed, flipping her hair as she turned to bend over and dig out some perfumes. The Doctor thought she really shouldn’t wear pants that tight if she was going to be bending and such. It had to be uncomfortable. He was about to advise she invest in some of the looser business pants like Rose wore for official meetings, but Ally was standing and sliding a tray of sample sized bottles onto the display case. “These six are our fragrances with sandalwood and vanilla.    
  
“Thanks!” He grabbed one of the bottles and made to sniff it, but Ally snagged his wrist softly and stopped him. “What?” She giggled and held up a thin sheet of white paper, pressed his index finger down, and the perfume spritzed onto it. “Oooooooh. That makes sense!” He lifted the paper to his nose and sniffed. “Nope, nope! Too musky. It’s, I dunno, more subtle.”    
  
“Well, how about this one?” She trailed her fingers along his as she took both the paper and the sample from him. Ally passed him another bottle, and he repeated the process. “Nope, nope, too sweet. Rose’s perfume is... sort of just floats on her skin. You can’t smell it until she touches you or plays with her hair.”    
  
“Your wife?” Ally asked smoothly, picking up another bottle. He saw her glance at his left hand, obviously checking for a wedding band. So he wiggled his fingers at her to clear things up.   
  
  
“No, she’s my girlfriend.” The Doctor hadn’t actually used that word before, and it felt weird on his tongue. Humans didn’t have a word for what they shared, that soul deep love that could survive sharing a TARDIS’ heart, regeneration, burning up a sun, crossing the void, or giving up over nine hundred years of a lifestyle to grow old with her. “Girlfriend is such a weird word.”    
  
“Is it?” Ally’s smile shifted into something that reminded him of a cat playing with a mouse. “How about this one?” She spritzed it onto her wrist and held it up. The Doctor leaned in and took a whiff. He paused, pulling her wrist in closer and sniffed again. Then he beamed at Ally and her perfume expertise. “That’s the one?” Her fingers grazed his jaw when he pulled back, and then the Doctor recognized the look.    
  
“Yep, and what you’re thinking, no.” He tried to give her an apologetic smile, but luckily Ally took it in stride. “I’ll take your largest bottle!” Drumming his hands on the counter, the Doctor gave himself a mental backpat. Not only had he found the perfume, he’d managed to avoid being snogged by a random woman. That had happened a lot when he was a Time Lord. It was flattering, but not necessarily wanted.    
  
Ally turned back around to crouch down and look in the case. “Well, there’s good news and bad news.” She stood, turning back around. “Good news is, the large bottles come with a travel size of the brand’s new fragrance.” She waved the little bottle at him before setting it on the case by his arm. “Bad news is, the large bottles are out of stock until Friday.”    
  
“Damn.” The Doctor blew out a breath as he glanced at his watch. He really missed his time sense. He had promised Rose he wouldn’t stay out late this time, and he really wanted to take her up on those kisses this morning. “Can I buy a bottle and pick it up Friday?” He picked up the small bottle, popping the cap off and spritzing his sleeve. It was a nice scent, a lavender with a citrusy undertone.    
  
“Sure. Just fill this out while I run your card.” Ally handed him an order form, and the Doctor surrendered his credit card. Scribbling down his information like his fake name, the address, and mobile number. “Want me to bag that up?” She slid him back his card.   
  
“Can you hold it until Friday?” The Doctor put the cap back on a smiled. “I want it to be a surprise. Two bottles of perfume in one week may lose the effect.”    
  
“Smart man. Your Rose is a lucky woman.” Ally dropped the bottle into a bag and stapled the order from to it.    
  
“I think I’m the lucky one.” The Doctor pocketed his card and chuckled. “Thanks for your help Ally!” Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home.    
  
DRDRDR   
  
“Don’t.” Rose swallowed hard as she paced the bedroom. She’d been trying to talk herself out of checking the Doctor’s bank statements again all day, all week to be honest. He was just acting so weird.   
  
He had stopped calling her Rose and love as often, switching it up for babes, babe, sexy, or sweetheart. Even during sex, when he’d always used her name, it had waned off. That wouldn’t have bothered her, and she’d even let the whole flower purchase go assuming he forgot to pick them up. She was just beginning to lose the doubt, until last night.    
  
When she’d come into the bedroom to find him in his boxers with the lights low and her favorite massage lotion by the bed, Rose had been expecting some intense love making in exchange for the morning quickies they’d had all week. She’d been in the mood as soon as he put his hands on her skin, but no amount of her moaning or teasing had gotten her relief. So, she’d tested him, pretended to sleep, and he’d gone and finished himself in the bathroom.    
  
Rose had thought, maybe, just maybe, he thought she needed a backrub that was just that, but when she’d tried to coax him into playing hooky, he’d shot her down. They hadn’t even had their ‘wakes me up better than coffee, Rose Tyler’ quickie. Again, she let it slide, assuming he wanted to keep that new intern out of his TARDIS stuff. That was, until she’d been laying in bed scrolling through her social media.    
  
Jake had posted pictures of himself and Andrew at some party. The Doctor had told her he was going out with the guys tonight, but he wasn’t in a single photo. Rose had checked all thirty, but there wasn’t even a hint of his hair or his suit.    
  
“Maybe he made friends at the pub. People do that. I had pub friends when I was younger.” Rose tried to reason with the rock in her stomach. “‘Ve been tellin’ him to make more friends. Humans need friends. You’re overreacting.”   
  
Rose stared at her abandoned mobile, and started chewing the corner of her thumb. “Just call him. Just call him and ask him to come home. He loves you. He’ll come right home.” She’d been having this conversation with herself for almost two hours. Jake had posted the pictures at seven, and it was only a little after nine. “Just tell him you want a kiss. He’ll come running.”    
  
The sound of the door opening downstairs made Rose jump, and she ripped her thumb from her mouth. “Doctor, that you?” Of course it was. Who else had a key to their house?    
  
“Yeah, gorgeous! It’s me.” Again with the pet names. If it had been any other bloke, Rose would have loved it. This was the Doctor, and he the most domestic he got was claiming cooking responsibilities in exchange for her doing the laundry. “I was hoping you’d be awake!” She heard him take the stairs two at a time, trip on the fourth to the top as always, and hurry down the hall. “Well hello...” Those big, chocolate eyes dragged over her, and Rose looked down.    
  
She’d pulled on one of his jumpers over her knickers when she got out of the shower, hoping for just that reaction when he came in a but tipsy after boy time. “Have fun tonight?” The question came out before she could stop it, as he came strolling across the bedroom to grab her hips.   
  
“Not as much as I’m about to have.” The Doctor chuckled, pulling her close. Rose let him, searching his eyes for any sign, any hint. “Now, where did we leave off this morning, before I rudely left you looking all adorably sexy and pouty?” He leaned down, kissing her with a playful hum.    
  
Rose kissed him back, relaxing some as she tasted the beer on his tongue, and felt him stirring in his trousers. She slid her hands up, relieved that there was no hint of lipstick or gloss or chapstick on his lips. She was just being paranoid. If she asked, he’d just tell her he’d made friends at the pub. The Doctor nipped her lip playfully, reaching up to brush her hair back and stroke her cheeks. Rose’s stomach fell, as the scent of a citrusy floral perfume brushed against her nose.    
  
“Sorry, Jonathan, ‘m not feelin’ well. Headache.” She pulled back, avoiding his eyes as she tried to still her pounding heart. “Stomachache.” Rose needed an excuse to mask the reflexive way she clutched her stomach.    
  
“Want me to get you some paracetamol?” Immediately he pressed a palm to her forehead, and she smelled the perfume again. “Or are you cramping? Maybe the new birth control messed up your cycle. I’ll get the heating pad and those pink pills from your purse.” Normally, his need to tend to her discomforts made her feel loved and appreciated, but right then, Rose couldn’t stand his touch.    
  
“No, ‘m sure it’s just bein’ tired.” She swallowed hard, hoping to hell he couldn’t see the tears of doubt and uncertainty welling up. “You go get a shower. I’m gonna lay down.” All she wanted to do was ask him for the truth, but she wanted to ignore that little voice in her head.    
  
“Baby, you look like you’re about to cry.” He reached out to hug her but stopped and blinked. “Did you call me Jonatha? You never call me Jonathan.” His eyebrows did that confused crunch thing like that said he was confused and worried. Rose drew in a steadying breath to keep her voice even.    
  
“Yeah, I was jus’ tryin’ it out, since you’ve been usin’ pet names.” Rose pulled away from him to wipe her face discreetly and headed to the bed.   
  
“I don’ like it.” He huffed, and she saw him make the ‘ewww is this pear flavored’ face in the mirror. “I prefer the way you say Doct-ah.” He affected her accent perfectly with a grin, then he came around the bed to turn back the sheets. “I’m only Jonathan to everybody else.” That’s what Rose was afraid of. “You sure you don’t need anything? I can get the heating pad.”    
  
“‘M fine.” Rose lied, curling up on her side of the bed as he pulled the blanket over her. “Go shower.” She reached up to bat him away, but he leaned down and kissed her brow softly.    
  
“Have I told you I love you today?” Rose almost nodded, until she realized he hadn’t. Her stomach and chest tightened again. “Well I do.” He straightened up and rubbed her arm through the blanket. “Get some sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”    
  
As soon as the shower turned on, Rose grabbed her mobile and accessed his debit card account. There were no charges at the pub. Swiftly, she checked his credit card, and she bit back a an icy stab of betrayal as she saw a pending charge for a department store at the shops near the pub. It wasn’t a small one either, easily the cost of a top brand perfume or a nice bit of jewelry.    
  
He hadn’t had anything for her, and he hadn’t mentioned anything when he came in. No, he’d gone straight for trying to shag. Rose had lived this before, years ago, with Jimmy. She knew enough now to know she couldn’t just ask him. PTossing her mobile aside, she buried her face in the pillow to keep from screaminh. If she asked, and he said no, Rose would believe him. He would say no, because nobody ever admitted it.   
  
Running on instincts, she rolled over to pick up his mobile where he’d tossed it. All she had to do was check. The Doctor was new at being human. He wouldn’t even think she was suspicious. Rose wiped her eyes, glancing at the closed ensuite door, and then pressed the home button. She expected it to open instantly, like always, but the number screen for a passcode came up. Drawing a breath, she tried her birthday, the day they met, and the day he’d become human. None of them worked.    
  
The shower cut off, and Rose quickly put his mobile down to roll back into her spot. She feigned sleep just as she did the night before, and kept herself limp as he spooned up behind her and pulled her snuggly to him. His lips pressed into his hair, and Rose didn’t react. When he was snoring softly into her neck, she let the tears fall onto the pillow. She couldn’t confront him without proof, and it killed her inside to know she was going to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was really worried about Rose. He’d almost cancelled his Thursday meet up with Jake, but she’d insisted he go. “I’m fine, Jon. Go do whatever it is you’re doin’.” Rose had grumbled when he’d stopped her outside of the locker rooms, and she didn’t even kiss him. She hadn’t kissed him, not really, since Tuesday. Wednesday she’d gotten up before him and left for work, and this morning he’d found her already dressed in her field uniform almost out the door.    
  
She hardly looked at him, gave his texts one worded responses, was walking around with that headache look from Tuesday night. According to the website for her birth control pills, mood swings, headaches, and mild nausea were common side effects in the first few months. The Doctor wondered if maybe she should go back on the shot. She had only switched because she said it was making her fat. He hadn’t noticed any weight gain at all, but he hadn’t said so.    
  
When he came home Thursday night, after a very long discussion about how she was behaving and Andrew suggesting a romantic get away, the Doctor had been eager to tell her, Rose had been passed out on her laptop with half a bottle of wine in her system. So he’d tucked her into bed and spent the next few hours somewhere between worrying that something was wrong and trying not to laugh. Rose snored, really really loud, when she was drunk. This morning, she’d blatantly told him to fuck off when he’d tried to hold her hair back as she was throwing up.    
  
The Doctor knew he had to do something to help her feel better. He’d called in advanced for her favorite take away place for dinner to be delivered, placed an online order for that bathbomb shop she loved that was next to the perfume shop to pick up, and he’d queued up all her favorite movies on Netflix that she binged on when she had the flu two months ago.    
  
He vehemently wished the TARDIS was fully grown, so he could whisk her off to whatever pleasure planet this universe had. Rose had always perked right up when he’d taken her to them in the past. As it was, he had to make due. Sometimes, making due meant leaving work an hour early so he could get everything picked up and home on time. That meant trusting Intern not to go into his private lab and put everything in the main lab away. If she messed up, well, he’d deal with it on Monday.    
  
Intent on his mission, the Doctor hurried through the doors of the shopping mall without really looking. He oofed as he collided with someone, and stumbled back to find a familiar face gazing around with a look of being overwhelmed and lost. “Kalli?” He grinned, stabilizing the Vertulian woman who had landed as a refugee almost two months ago. Reverting to her native tongue, he asked. “Did I hurt you?”    
  
“Doctor!” Kalli looked relieved as she hugged him and shook her head. “No, just startled me. I shouldn’t have lingered in the entrance. It’s just so...” her silver eyes trailed off with her voice, as she brushed her lilac hair back.    
  
“Overwhelming.” He offered, rubbing her back in a friendly manner as he escorted her off to the side.    
  
The Vertulians looked as human as Time Lords did, except the females had hair in varying shades of purple or gold with silver or green eyes, and the men had fiery red or jet black hair with blue or gold eyes. They also came from a very minimalistic planet, or well, it had been before a super volcano had forced the entire northern hemisphere to migrate to the south. They were advanced enough for galactic travel, but didn’t put focus on things like shopping malls or celebrities. Earth’s cultures were a shock for them, but Torchwood was helping them integrate.   
  
“Yes. I just needed some new things to help me blend in at my job. I have clothes, but according to the handbook, most feminine identifying genders wear perfume and makeup.” She fidgeted uncertainly, as she cast a wary eye at the shoppers. “I didn’t expect so many shops in one place.”    
  
Glancing at his watch, the Doctor smiled. He could help her relax, show her the shops Rose liked, and get his orders in time to get home. “I have an hour to spare. Why don’t you come with me, and I’ll help you out? Remember, you’ll have to speak English.” He wiggled his fingers at the woman, doing his best to convey his ‘I’m the Doctor, and you’re an alien to this planet. Let’s go explore!’ attitude.    
  
“You’re a... hero... no lifesaver. Yes lifesaver is the term!” Kalli beamed, taking his hand. “Where is your mate, Rose?”    
  
“Work. I snuck out early to get her some things.” He kept his pace easy, as he led her through the mall. “So, as you can see, the shops are pretty explanatory in what they carry. Shoes, work clothes, jewelry, purses, video games.” She nodded, looking at each with a hint of trepidation. “See these booths in the middle? Avoid eye contact or they’ll lure you in for overpriced junk.” The Doctor said that loudly, as two hawk eyed men started towards them with hair styling tools. They glowered.    
  
“That is what Jessica from orientation said too.” Kalli giggled, squeezing his hand. “Where are we going to get your mate’s things?”    
  
“First stop is here.” The Doctor felt that tickling sneeze that indicated the shop filled with fizzy bombs, bath oils, face masks, and lotions. “Humans share Vertulians love for baths, but they don’t have naturally scented water like you do. So, they make these.” He led her over to a display of star shaped bath bombs. “Smell.” He held it up, and he laughed as her eyes blew wide in approval. “Fill the bath tub, drop it in, and relax.”    
  
“My new dwelling has only a shower.” Kalli sighed, eying the other products longingly. “But I have a fragrance oil I brought that makes the steam smell of home.”    
  
“Thats too bad.” He frowned, as he led her to the counter. Then an idea popped into his head. “I’ll ask Rose if you can come by once a month and use our tub. It’s huge, and it has jets like the ones you did back home.”    
  
“Really?!”    
  
“Really!” He oofed as she enveloped him in a hug, and he hugged her back. The Doctor was pleased he was still able to help other species. Then, turning to the man behind the register, he took Kalli’s hand again. “I have an order, Jonathan Noble.” He flashed the man his ID.   
  
“Yes, here you are!”    
  
Taking the bag and the receipt, the Doctor led Kalli back out. He paused, as a flash of blonde caught his eye, and the sensation of being watched tickled his neck. He could have sworn he just saw Rose by the shoe store, but when he looked, all he saw was two blonde teen girls giggling over their phones. “Huh. Well, one more stop! Allonsy, Kalli!”    
  
“What store is this?” Kalli looked around at the grid style layout that separated menswear from ladieswear. “It is not as specific.”    
  
“A department store. It’s everything all mixed together, but I’m going to introduce you to a friend who will take care of your perfumes and makeup.” The Doctor had spotted Ally at her counter, and he led Kalli over. “Ally, my favorite fragrance expert. How are you?!”    
  
“Doctor Noble!” Ally beamed right back, as she looked at Kalli. “Is this your Rose?”    
  
“This is my friend Kalli. This is her first time at a mall.” Ally arched a brow in disbelief. “She’s foreign, very minimalistic culture. Anyways, she’s gonna need two bottles of perfume and a full lesson on office appropriate makeup.” He nodded at the makeup counter beyond the perfumes. “Think you can help her out for me?”    
  
“Definitely. You’re here for your order right?” Ally pulled out the silver bag that obviously held his prizes.    
  
“Yup!” Grinning he turned to Kalli. “Now, I have to go. You feeling okay here with Ally?”    
  
“I am. If I face anymore confusion, I will call the integration services line.” Kalli nodded, all uncertainty gone as she sniffed the fragrances in the air. “Thank you, Doctor. Give Rose my love.”    
  
“I will.” Wanting to help her relax more, he lifted both of her hands to his lips in turn, displaying the Vertulian symbolism for friendship and trust. This earned him another tight hug, and he swore he saw Rose’s reflection in the mirror behind the counter with her mobile in hand. “Enjoy yourself.” Taking his bags, he left Kalli and Ally giggling over the perfumes and turned. “Must’ve imagined it.” He shook his head, as he saw no sign of Rose.    
  
Riding on his ‘I saved the day for someone’ high, he shoved his free hand in his pocket and headed out to catch a taxi to pick up dinner.    
  
DRDRDR    
  
Rose sat on her bed staring down at her mobile. She’d been in the Torchwood lobby when the Doctor had walked out an hour early, staring at his mobile. He hadn’t even seen her. So, she’d followed him, keeping her distance as if tracking an unknown hostile insurgent through London. When she came into the mall to see him hugging Kalli, the sweet Vertulian woman Rose had helped inprocess to the refugee program, her heart had sunk. The timing fit too perfectly.    
  
Kalli had arrived almost two months ago. Shortly after that, his behavior had changed. Kalli was beautiful, but she wasn’t human. She was alien, like him. She was stuck on this planet, like him. She was bright eyed and innocent, like Rose had been. It was a story Rose had lived herself, and now she was seeing it crash around her.    
  
He’d taken her shopping, bought her things. He was holding her hand, throwing out his best ‘I’m the Doctor, and this is an adventure’ smiles and gestures. Rose knew all about those, how intoxicating they were, how they made someone feel so special. She’d snapped the picture of them hugging before she could stop herself.    
  
Then he’d taken her to Rose’s favorite shop, chatted up the perfume girl, and she’d caught words like ‘new perfume’ and ‘full makeup’ and ‘can you help me?’. Rose had almost run over then, but the reality was crashing in on her. She wouldn’t cause a scene. No, she’d take another picture as proof and confront the Doctor at home. So she did, just as he kissed Kalli’s hand. The giggling had been too much, and for the first time in her life, Rose ran away from the Doctor.    
  
Now she was sitting on the bed, anger, betrayal, and pain burning her up. She stared at the pictures, as she made up her mind. Rose Tyler was not being left behind this time. No, this time, she would leave the Doctor. “I’m done.” Tossing her mobile aside, she went to the closet to get a suitcase.    
  
She dropped it on the bed, opened it, and went to her dresser. “Needs me my arse. Seriously, how stupid could I have been?” Rose yanked out a random assortment of underwear and bras, enough for a week at her parents’. “Make me better, yeah, and then like any medicine, you don’ need anymore.”    
  
Slamming the drawer closed, Rose opened her pajama drawer. “Probably using petnames so he doesn’t accidentally say hers.” She realized she was crying, but didn’t make an effort to stop. If she cried now, she wouldn’t later. She knew that for a fact. “Well he can have her, and his stupid bloody TARDIS.”    
  
The door opened downstairs, but Rose didn’t call out. She didn’t even reply to his “Rose, you’re home already?” Instead, she slammed the drawer loudly, and moved to her shirts and sports bras for her uniforms. “Rose!” She didn’t look up as he scrambled up the stairs, refused to respond to the confused strangled noise he emitted as she headed into the ensuite. “What’s wrong? Why are you packing?” Oh, he played innocent so well.    
  
Unable to swallow the sob, it burst forth as she grabbed her makeup bag and hair dryer. Rose heard shopping bags on the bed, and it only made her angry tears flow harder. She shoved past him as he filled the door to the ensuite to toss them in her suitcase.    
  
“You’re leaving me?” His voice sounded so defeated, so hurt and timid that Rose froze in the middle of zipping her bag. “Why? Rose, why? What did I do?” His fingers tugged at her elbow, and she tried to maintain her resolve, to resist, but she couldn’t. “I knew it. I knew I wasn’t going to be enough for you.”    
  
“Is that why you’re cheatin’ on me with Kalli?!” Rose winced at the intensity of her own voice, as the Doctor stumbled back, gaping at her like she’d slapped him. Choking out another sob, she grabbed her mobile and shoved the evidence right into his face.    
  
“I’m not cheating on you! I’d never-“    
  
“I saw you! You’ve been actin’ strange, buyin’ flowers ‘nd gifts that obviously aren’ for me. You lied about going out with Jake on Tuesday, ‘nd came home smelling like another woman’s perfume while tryin’ ta shag me.” Rose spat the accusations out, weeks of doubt and anger making them cut across her tongue with venom. “You don’ call me Rose anymore, ‘nd you’re lockin’ your mobile. I’ve been human longer than you. You can’ fool me, Jonathan!” She slapped her mobile away as he tried to hand it back, and she refused to let the tears in his eyes sway her. “Yeah, Jonathan, not Doctor. At least when he was off fucking some French bimbo, he didn’ hide it!”    
  
“Here.” Rose wiped her eyes as he pulled his mobile out and handed it to her. “Passcode is ten zero eleven zero zero. First seven digits of Gallifrey’s galactic coordinates.” He shook it at her, his voice cracking as tears stained his cheeks. “Take it, look. Go on.”    
  
“You probably deleted-“    
  
“Just look, Rose. Please.”    
  
Swallowing, Rose took the mobile, typed in the passcode, and flopped down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sucked in a breath as the Doctor’s mobile unlocked, and the first thing she saw was he had updated his background. Before, it had been some default galaxy picture. Now it was a photo of her at a field exercise two weeks ago, body towards him, stun rifle at the low ready, but facing away to the right. The early morning light made her features look more pronounced. With a jolt, she realized she sorta looked like an action movie poster. She looked up and sniffled. “You hate guns.”   
  
“Yeah, but you look sexy when you go all Defender of the Earth. You’re my personal badarse, Rose Tyler.” The Doctor wondered if that picture helped his innocence or made it less believable, because Rose looked down again and clicked on the photo gallery. The only thing she was gonna find there were pictures of her, Tony, Jake and Andrew, a couple selfies he’d taken with funny filters and sent to her weeks ago, and sciency sarcastic memes he sent to his colleagues when they him something completely totally, stupid that any prepubescent Time Tot would know. He wiped his own cheeks, yearning to sit beside her, but thought against it. He needed her to believe him on her own.    
  
Rose went for his call log next. There weren’t many list there, mostly her, Jake, her dad, HQ, and take out places. “I can always compare it to the bill.” She murmured, not looking up at him before she opened his texts. There were four threads there, just four, her, her dad, Jake, and her mum. She opened Jake’s blinking in shock to find what wasn’t work or man talk was about her and Andrew, in a confusing mixture of what appeared to be dating tips. One in particular caught her eye, from Jake.    
  
I told you to set a reminder about picking up the flowers, spacebrain.    
  
The question still stood, were they for her? Next she opened his browser, clicking the history button. There was mostly space and science stuff, but there was also the link to the florist, and her favorite take away place and her favorite bath stuff store were there. “Doesn’ prove you didn’, jus’ that you hid it.” Even her own words sounded weak.    
  
“Here.” The Doctor knelt beside her, reaching down to close the browser and open his note pad. “This is why I locked it. I didn’ want you to see this.” He held his breath, watching as another tear slipped down her cheek. As angry as she was trying to act, he knew she wasn’t. Rose was hurting, and he knew it was mostly his fault. It had always been a matter of time before his past transgressions, both of his own doing and those he couldn’t prevent, mixed with that tiny voice of insecurity that told her she was just some estate shop girl.    
  
“I didn’t know my actions were being misconstrued. I didn’ even think-“ her finger came up to cover his lips, and he cautiously took her hand in his and moved to the bed. The Doctor laced his fingers with Rose’s bumping her suitcase back with his hips, and then he raised their joined palms to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Rose was trembling just as much as him, and now he was worried. What if she left him because she saw how rubbish he was at being human, at being a good boyfriend? What if she was just using her assumed accusations as an excuse because he wasn’t the Time Lord who had abandoned her with him in this universe?   
  
Rose scrolled through the lists, finding the first two sweet but not really explanatory. It was a list of names of her family, friends, and alien contacts. The next list was dates, also not particularly proving his innocence. She kept a similar list on her phone to work her schedule around. When she reached the third, her anger dissipated into shocked bewilderment.   
  
Acts of non-physical affection (must seem random to Rose):   
Flowers (next time set a reminder to pick them up, you skinny dumbo!) (she’s out of perfume, buy some to make up for flowers)(don’t forget to pick up perfume on Friday, setting reminder now)   
Chocolates (get that Chocolatier’s name from Pete. Rose loved the ones at the charity dinner) ( they only do catering, find suitable backup)    
Card   
Run her a bath (done! Got a nice snuggle and amaaaaazing good night kiss out of it too. Must repeat!) (she’s almost out of bubblebar, it’s seasonal scent, order more before its unavailable) (ordered it, pick up with perfume. Remember to take ID and not psychic paper)   
Backrub (not foreplay type) (this worked, and Rose woke up frisky/wanting to spend all day in bed. Definitely repeat, but on a Friday or Saturday so you can stay in bed)   
Dates (not the fruit, but actually make reservations at restaurants) (postponing dates out, as Rose is having moodswings.)(will substitute movies and takeaway. Cancelled reservations)   
Romantic getaway (check hotels in Barcelona or somewhere similar. May not be the planet, but that can’t be helped) (check with HR to make sure she has time off.)   
Breakfast in bed (andrew suggested making sure whatever I cook includes whipped cream. Apparently it can be used as more than a topping on pancakes.)(make sure not to imagine whip creamed covered Rose in staff meetings again to avoid being unable to stand)   
  
The last entry made Rose giggle, which earned her another brush of lips against her knuckles.    
  
Petnames:   
Babe (still don’t like it, but it gets her attention. Use more)   
Babes (bit better than babe. Not by much. She’s a woman after all)   
Baby (tried it when she had the headache and stomachache. It calmed her down some, will use again even if weird.)   
Honey (okay, I like this one. Took some getting used to, but them I remembered her eyes look like honey, and her kisses are sweet like honey. Will def use more. :-) )   
Sexy (thought this was a description, but whatever) (ehhhh, seems weird to use as a petname still. Will use Gorgeous instead) (add Gorgeous to list now before you forget)   
Goddess (gonna use this, I don’t care what Jake says) (haven’t had a chance to use yet, maybe when she’s feeling less moody)   
Gorgeous    
  
Daily Reminders:   
Put password on mobile, so Rose doesn’t see lists and realize she picked a man who is rubbish at romancing her without the universe at his fingertips.   
Tell Rose you love her. (You forgot to all day twice this week.)   
Refer to her as your girlfriend to avoid any confusion with women who think you’re single. (still don’t like the word girlfriend, completely inadequate to describe what we share, but there isn’t another word besides soulmate)(tried calling Rose my soulmate to Jake and Andrew. Jake spit his beer everywhere, I thought Andrew was going to melt into a puddle. Waitress overheard and asked if I have a single brother.)    
Tell Rose she’s my soulmate (tickle her if she laughs. Snog her senseless if she blushes and stutters) (snog her regardless)   
  
“Well.” The Doctor let the word hang in the air as Rose locked his mobile and set it aside. “Are you still leaving me?” His heart was pounding as she looked down at her empty palm before another two tears stained her jeans. Her response was to turn on the bed and bury her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her hair as she shook her head and held him just as tightly. “And, for the record. I never had sex with Reinette either, so get rid of that thought.”    
  
“You didn’t?” Rose pulled back, swallowing as the Doctor met her gaze with a soft, still slightly uncertain look. He shook his head and kissed her brow. “Sorry I accused you, ‘nd ‘m so sorry I ever doubted you.” That insecure voice inside of her was sulking at being proved wrong once again. “‘Nd ‘m sorry I yelled at you to fuck off this mornin’, ‘nd that I followed you, ‘nd that I was gonna leave.” How could she ever doubt the man wiping her cheeks and smiling so lovingly at her. “Forgive me.”    
  
“Nothing to forgive.” The Doctor could understand how it looked from her perspective, and if the situations were reversed he would have drawn the same conclusion. “Our first big fight. Good thing I was unintentionally prepared with suitable making up offerings.” Reaching over her suitcase, he grabbed the two bags and pulled them over to her. “This is why I was late when Jake and Andrew cancelled, and why I smelled like perfume.” He tapped the silver bag. “And this is what I was buying when you saw me and Kalli.”    
  
“Oh, Doctor.” Rose opened both bags, seeing the fruits of his labor at being a good partner. She set them aside, reaching out to take his face in her hands. “You don’ have to try to be a good human boyfriend. Jus’ be you. Tha’s all that matters to me.” His face lit up like a supernova, and Rose hummed in delight as he pulled her onto his lap for a tight squeeze. “I don’ think your rubbish at anythin’. I chose you, remember. I jus’ want you. You’re better than a human bloke or an emotionally repressed Time Lord. You’re my Doctor.”    
  
“You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.” The Doctor shoved her suitcase off the bed to fall back and pull her to him for a languorous kiss. It was perfect, better than any he’d ever had. Rose loved him, and she wanted him. He wasn’t sure how long they lay there, tangled together, touching, caressing, and  reaffirming how much they meant to the other, but it was Rose who broke apart with a giggle and sigh.    
  
“Saw something about takeaway on the mobile. ‘S downstairs?” She bit her lip as she stroked her tie.    
  
“Uh, yeah, probably cold now.” Rose watched as the Doctor smacked his forehead and gave a long suffering sigh.    
  
“That’s why we have a microwave.” Rose laughed, and with a playful growl, she undid that tie. He stared at her in confusion, but she tossed it aside and leaned down to kiss his neck. “There is one upside to fightin’.”    
  
“Wha’s that?” He sighed, curling an arm around her.    
  
“Makeup sex.”    
  
“Well then!” The Doctor wasn’t about to turn down learning all about that. He rolled Rose over onto her back. They warmed up their takeaway two hours later.


End file.
